


Three Christmases

by perfectkindofmess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectkindofmess/pseuds/perfectkindofmess
Summary: Three times Remus Lupin was really happy during Christmas.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Hannah swore under her nose as she almost fell on the icy pavement. She hated the snow and the cold and this year she definitely hated Christmas. Her parents decided to spend a week in France visiting her aunt while her older brother was still too busy with working for the Ministry to invite her over. She wasn’t sure she would even accept the invitation Michael knew how much Hannah disliked his new girlfriend.

As she was stepping through the crowded village, she fixed the scarf around her neck and tried not to bump into anyone, although it was pretty hard. She knew it was the last weekend trip to Hogsmeade for Hogwarts students, hence so many cheerful voices were coming to her from everywhere. She was sure it will be a long day at work. She checked the gold watch on her wrist and cursed once more. Of course, she was late. Madame Rosmerta wouldn’t forgive her this time.

As she stepped into the Three Broomsticks where she was currently a waitress, she noticed that there was no free table. Hannah rolled her eyes and went to the backroom to change. She wore a red short-sleeve dress and a green apron tied tightly around her waist. She took a few deep breaths before stepping out to the crowded room. She started getting the orders to the right tables, tried to make some small talks with Hogwarts students. They all adored her and loved hearing her stories of when she was at school herself. It was only a few years ago, although she felt so much older.

When the Hogwarts visit was about to end, she noticed that there were only three tables left with the customers. She smiled at two older witches who used to come to Three Broomsticks for years and Hannah adored talking to them. If she was ever become old and grey, she really wanted to be like one of those ladies.

“Hannah dear, what are your plans for Christmas?” one of the women asked as Hannah placed two bottles of butterbears at the table. She shrugged and smiled politely. “Oh, don’t tell me that yet again you’re going to stay here all alone.”

It was true. Last year Hannah was supposed to visit her parents, but they decided to go to Egypt last minute. She didn’t mind as they grew apart after she graduated from Hogwarts and didn’t follow their path and didn’t become an Auror at the Ministry of Magic. Not that she didn’t like the idea of being an Auror, she really did want to become one someday but for now she wanted to have more from life than just good job. So, she moved in with her school friends and her boyfriend at a time and was living from one party to another, having fun. She read a lot of books, took very long walks, apparated to some interesting places in Scotland and Ireland, had a lot of good sex with Tony, smoked a lot of cigarettes that her Muggle-born friend Jane presented. She also drank too much of a firewhisky and woke up hangover the next day but after all she didn’t care. She chose this life. She knew that at some point she could always go back to her parents and start the training to become an Auror. But after two years after the graduation was it still possible for her to simply go back?

“You know I don’t mind being alone,” Hannah answered, sitting between the witches. “I like my own company I’ve got some great Muggle poetry and an access to the endless supply of firewhisky. It’s really cool.”

“I know that I was young once and did some crazy things as well, but I don’t like the idea of you being alone, Hannah,” the other woman said, shaking her head. “If you’d like, you can come to my place. My grandson is only four years younger than you but he’s really tall and handsome, I’m sure you’d like him.”

“I’m sure I would,” Hannah winked at the women and emptied the glass of firewhisky she poured herself. Fortunately, Madame Rosmerta was busy with getting her place decorated for Christmas to be downstairs and watch her. “I’m really thankful for your invitation but honestly I’d like to be alone this year.”

The older witches nodded their heads and asked for another bottle of butterbeer. Hannah stood up and went over to the bar. Only then she noticed there was a man sitting on a high stool. She only hoped he wasn’t drunk and didn’t want to start a fight with her for being a bad waitress.

“I’m really sorry sir, do you want to order anything?” she asked politely, getting the bottles for the two women who were now busy with gossips. She looked at the man carefully. He was quite young, although his sandy hair was greying. He had warm and peaceful blue eyes and a few long scars across his whole face. He looked kind of tired, but nevertheless he gave her a small smile.

“Firewhisky, please,” he answered politely. She nodded, poured him a glass of alcohol and went to the two old ladies who were still chatting about something intensely. They thanked Hannah with a quick smile, never stopping their debate. She went back to the bar and stood opposite the man. He was wearing quite shabby robes under which he had a grey sweater and white shirt with two buttons undone. Hannah thought that if he didn’t look so tired and was wearing nicer clothes, he would be really handsome. She didn’t even pay too much attention in his scars, but she wondered how he got them. “Is there something wrong?”

“Oh, sorry!” Hannah covered her mouth with her palm, ashamed. She didn’t know he noticed her staring, but instead of being angry with her, he only chuckled. She liked the sound of his laughter, his face looked more boyish when he laughed. “I didn’t mean to stare, sorry. I just don’t think I’ve ever seen you around.”

“Well, you didn’t,” said the man and shrugged. “I used to come here quite often when I was a student, but not so much after I graduated. But now, as I’m back at Hogwarts, I thought I may visit Hogsmeade as well.”

“So, you’re a Professor then?” Hannah asked and leaned against the counter. He smiled at her and nodded. “What do you teach?”

“Defense Against Dark Arts.”

“Don’t you know this position is cursed?” Hannah asked and giggled. “No teacher lasted longer than the year, from what I remember. I graduated three years ago and from what I learnt every year it’s even harder with a good teacher.”

“So, I think I will have to do my best to prove I’m good for the job,” a man answered and as he gave her another smile, Hannah felt something in her stomach. It was the familiar feeling when Tony looked at her before kissing her for the first time. She tried to ignore this feeling. Maybe she just missed Tony and some good romance. “Anyway, my name is Remus Lupin and if you never see me again it may mean that I was indeed cursed.” He pulled his hand towards her and she willingly accepted it and shook it. They smiled at each other, letting themselves get lost in each other’s eyes for a moment. After a moment Hannah realized that she was still holding his hand. She let go quickly and blushed, but Remus only grinned. “Do I get to know your name?”

“Oh, sure,” she blushed even more. What was happening to her? Was she already drunk? “It’s Hannah. Hannah Walters.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Hannah.”

“You too, Remus.”

***

“Goodnight and Merry Christmas folks!” said Hannah, as she waved at the last customers leaving the pub. They wished her happy holidays too and disapparated to their homes to join their families in celebration. Hannah looked around the village and could see some wizards and witches still walking the streets but there were fewer and fewer with every minute. It was close to eight in the evening and she was glad this year Madame Rosmerta decided they would close earlier so she could spend Christmas with her new lover. Hannah didn’t mind either, as she decided it would be a good idea to take a long bath and read some books. She would also write letters to Michael and her parents wishing them Merry Christmas.

She thought of her three best friends Mary, Alice and Jane. Did they go to visit their families or decided to stay at their flat in London? Did they have a party like they all did last year? And if so, would she receive the invitation? She knew they haven’t spoken to each other for a few months now but still believed it would all turn alright in the end.

Her thoughts ran towards Tony as well. She wondered whether he found himself a new girlfriend, whether he was happy. She left him with no further explanation and didn’t expect him to wait for her to come back. She really wished it would all be easier so she could just marry Tony, have his children and stay at home or become an Auror just like her parents wanted. Sometimes she wished she wasn’t so stubborn and just let everyone else decide for her. She was lost and didn’t know what to do with her life.

At some point, she didn’t know why, but she thought of Remus Lupin, new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. She really enjoyed talking to him, she could listen to his voice for hours and just look at him. He had a really nice smile. And it made her hot when his smile reached his eyes and they sparkled. He was handsome and had this boyish look that she adored. She wondered whether he’s spending Christmas at the castle or he went to his family. Maybe to his wife, although she didn’t see any ring on his finger.

As Hannah locked the door and turned to go to her rented room, she noticed a familiar looking man. He was standing in front of her with one hand in his pocket. The other one was holding a medium size package. He was smiling warmly at her and Hannah felt something inside her twitched. She couldn’t help but smile too.

“Good evening Hannah,” Remus said as he stepped closer. Somehow, she could already feel the warmth radiating from him. “I was hoping to find you here.”

“Why?” Hannah asked curiously. Remus blushed a little as he handed her the package. “What is that?”

“I’ve overheard that you like Muggle poetry and thought you might like it,” he answered and looked down at his shoes. Hannah blinked and stared at him, not knowing what to say. “It was my mother’s favorite. She used to read me the poetry when I was younger. There are some marks that we both made over the years with our favorites poems.”

Hannah was speechless. This small gesture brough tears in her eyes. She stepped closer to Remus and kissed his cheek. When she pulled apart, she noticed he was even redder than before. She blushed too and couldn’t help the butterflies in her stomach.

“Remus, I really don’t know what to say,” she whispered, holding the book close to her chest. “I mean, I shouldn’t take this. It means so much to you…”

“I know most of them by heart,” he replied with a boyish grin that made her even warmer. “But if you don’t like…”

“I love it! Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome.”

They stood there for a moment, neither of them knew what was more to say but neither of them wanted to say goodbye just yet. Hannah felt the need to hold his hand, feel his warmth against her.

“Do you have any plans for Christmas?” she asked, and he shook his head. “Well, I rent a room nearby… Maybe you’d like to come in for a drink? You could tell me what poems are your favorites.”

Remus seemed to have an inner war in his mind, as he didn’t reply at first. He was struggling with his decision because he knew he was no good for her. He was much older, he didn’t have much money, he could barely afford to live, and she didn’t know the worst about him. How could he let her spend time with a monster that he is? How could he get himself anywhere near her knowing he could hurt hear? But on the other hand, there was something about this girl, something that made him weak. Even though he saw her only a few days ago for the first time, he couldn’t stop thinking about her. He wanted to spend more time with her, get to know her. Even if nothing was ever to come out of it, he would take any chance at meeting her, listening to her voice, to her laugh.

He couldn’t say no.

***

Hannah pulled out her wand and started the fire in the fireplace as she took her robes off. She was wearing the similar dress to the one she wore a few days ago, when they first met. She let her long blonde hair down and run fingers through them couple of times. She stood by the table and poured two glasses of red wine. As she turned to face Remus, she noticed that he took his robes off as well. He was wearing a white shirt and grey pants. The clothes under his robes were much neater. Lupin rolled his sleeves up a bit and Hannah noticed his muscled arms that made her warm again.

She guided him to the couch by the fire. As they sat down, she handed him a glass of wine and he thanked her. For a moment there was a content silence between them, they were comfortable with each other.

At some point they started talking about their childhoods and families, their years at Hogwarts, their hopes and dreams of what an adult life would look like. Remus told her about the war and how he lost all of his friends. She placed her hand on his shoulder as she listened to his story. She felt sorry for him. He didn’t deserve to lose all the people he loved. Suddenly she felt stupid for leaving her friends. She chose to be alone when she guessed Remus would give everything for his friends to come back.

“Can I ask you something private?” asked Hannah. They were buzzed from the wine but also comfortable with each other’s company. Remus smiled at her and nodded.

“I think we’re talking quite privately already, but go ahead,” he answered seriously. He knew what she was about to ask, he sensed it as her eyes scanned his face and moved to his arms. His rolled sleeves could show one slim scar as well. “You want to ask about my scars.”

“Yes,” she whispered and moved closer to him. “How did you get them?”

“Well, I did it myself,” he answered quietly. Hannah frowned and looked him in the eyes. “You see, I’m a – I mean, I… It’s quite – Gods, I don’t know how to tell you this.” He emptied his glass and put it on a table. Hannah did the same. “Look Hannah, I should have probably told you this before I agreed to come here with you but… I know you can resent me after this and believe me, I won’t be surprised, it’s what usually happens. And of course, I know why people feel the hatred towards me, but…”

“Remus?”

He looked up at her.

“Just tell me. What is it?”

“I’m a werewolf, Hannah,” Remus whispered and covered his face in his hands. There was a moment of silence between them until Hannah got up from the couch and kneeled before him. She took his hands in hers and kissed them gently. Remus looked at her with shock and she couldn’t help but giggle. She ran her fingers through his hair that was falling in his eyes and he closed his eyes. Hannah moved her palm to cup his cheek and she touched one of his scars. “You’re not scared?”

“Why would I be scared?”

“Because I’m a monster.”

“Remus look at me,” Hannah said and pulled away a bit. He opened his eyes and saw a smile on her face. “You’re not a monster. You’re not about to change into a werewolf in a minute and tear me apart. It’s not something you chose to be. It happened to you and it happens to you once a month. I believe it must be horrible for you and it probably hurts like hell but you’re not a monster. You’re a human. Very handsome human, I must add.”

He chuckled and grabbed her hand in his. He entwined their fingers together and she gave him a little squeeze.

“You’re drunk, Miss Walters.”

“Oh, I am,” she answered with a giggle as she stood up from the floor. “And I believe you are quite tipsy yourself, Professor.”

He watched her as she walked backwards to the door, never leaving his sight. She bit her bottom lip seductively and gave him a flirty smile. Then she took off her heels and threw them in the corner of the room. Remus started feeling even warmer and couldn’t help but groan quietly as she opened the door to her bedroom. She reached to the zipper of her dress and then turned around to face him.

“I can’t reach it,” she said with a fake gasp. “Could you help me?”

Remus stood up quickly and reached her. He brushed his fingers against her bare shoulders and Hannah sighed, closing her eyes. Lupin began to unzip her dress and next thing she could feel were the small kisses against her back. He placed his palms under her dress and pulled it down. It fell to her feet and Hannah stepped out of it, turning around to Remus.

“You’re so beautiful,” he groaned, taking her in. She stood in front of him in nothing more than her red lacy lingerie. Remus brushed his fingers against her collarbones, ran them to the straps of her bra and then behind at her back. He unclasped the bra and she let it fall to the floor next to the dress.

Remus pulled away from her for a moment to admire her beauty. Hannah blushed furiously and bit her lip again. She was the one to step closer this time. She started unbuttoning his shirt, but he stopped her by grabbing her wrists.

“Hannah, you need to know…” he whispered. “There are even more scars on my chest.”

“I’ve already told you, I’m not scared,” Hannah answered, and he nodded, letting go of her wrists. She finished with his shirt and threw it behind him. She looked at his chest and she traced her fingers against long and slim pink and silvery scars. Hannah looked him in the eyes, as if looking for a permission and when he didn’t say anything, she started placing soft kisses against his scars. She could feel Remus relax against her touch and kiss and she smiled. Her hands roamed through his back to his muscled shoulders, his chest and lower to his abdomen until she reached the belt of his pants. She undid the belt and pulled the zipper down. She could hear her heart beating so fast and loud she wondered if he could hear it too.

“Are you sure?” Remus asked her and he was stepped out of his pants. Now they were both only in their underwear. Hannah smiled at him and nodded. She stepped back to the bed and sat down. Remus followed her but didn’t sit next to her. Instead, he kneeled before her and pulled her legs apart, which made Hannah gasp.

He started placing soft kisses against her flat stomach, up to her breasts. He took one of her nipples in his hot mouth, while his palm cupped the other breast and rolled her nipple with his fingers. Hannah closed her eyes and moaned quietly. She ran her fingers through Remus’s hair and stroked his cheek as he looked up at her. He gave her this damn boyish grin and later he kissed her hard on her lips. She immediately opened her mouth as she felt her tongue against her teeth.

They were kissing passionately for so long, she almost melted to him. He was still massaging her breasts with his palms and she was running hers against his back, scratching him with her nails.

Then he broke the kiss and started kissing her on her jaw and neck, getting lower to one of her breasts taking the nipple between his teeth, then the other one. Then he lowered his kisses to her flat stomach and even lower until…

“Oh, fuck,” she moaned with pleasure. Remus smiled against her warmth as he placed a soft kiss between her inner thighs. He pulled down her panties and Hannah was moaning and gasping and fisting the sheets, arching her back to Remus, as he started licking her clit. He pulled one finger inside her and Hannah gasped. “Remus, fuck…”

He continued with pleasuring her, adding another finger, until he got her on the edge.

“Hannah, look at me.”

She did and with one final movement of his fingers she came hard, never leaving his sight.

“Oh my God!” Hannah screamed and threw her head against the pillow. Remus chuckled as he sucked his fingers. “Oh God, I – I never – I never came so hard. You’re – You’re some miracle worker.”

***

They spent the whole night fucking each other, only stopping to drink more wine or have a snack. When it was dawning, Hannah snuggled against Remus’s warm body and started roaming her hand through his chest. She was tracing his scars and he kept peppering her head with small kisses. They were both tired and dozing to sleep, both happy and relaxed.

“Remus?”

“Yes?”

“I want you to know…” Hannah stopped. She wasn’t sure how to put it in words. She propped herself on the elbows and looked Remus in the eyes. “I want you to know that it didn’t happen only because I am drunk and lonely. I wanted to fuck you.”

“I’m glad,” Remus chuckled and pulled a strand of her blonde hair behind ear. She nuzzled against his palm and kissed it lightly. “I really wanted to fuck you, too.”

She giggled and laid her head against his chest again.

“Will we see each other again?” she asked, and Remus hummed.

“I would really like that, if you’re up to it,” he answered. Hannah smiled against his chest. “I hope to see quite a lot of you from now on.”

“Me too.”

When Hannah woke up a few hours later it was already light outside. She noticed the other side of the bed was empty, what made her worried. She sat down and looked around the room and saw the pile of her clothes on the floor. Next to her dress was Remus’s shirt and pants. She smiled at herself. So, he was still.

She got up and grabbed his shirt which she pulled on her naked body. She stepped out of the bedroom and found Remus in the kitchen and the smell of freshly brewed coffee hit her nostrils. She smiled even more looking at Remus in only his boxers as he poured coffee down the cups.

“Stop staring, would you?” he chuckled as he handed her one cup of steaming coffee. “I wanted to make you breakfast to bed but you barely have any food.”

“I usually eat at Three Broomsticks,” Hannah explained, shrugging. They got back to the bedroom and sat down with their cups of coffees. “Do you have any plans for the rest of the day?”

“Well, I was planning on spending it with a gorgeous girl that I happened to have amazing sex with. Why?”

Hannah kissed his bare chest and sipped her coffee. Remus took her hand and entwined his fingers through hers.

“I want to spend it with you. Let’s go for a walk, I would love to see the Black Lake and the castle, let’s have dinner together and get back here to have even more sex.”

He didn’t have to think twice. He kissed her hard on her lips, almost spilling the coffee on the bedsheets.

“Hey Remus?”

“Yes, Hannah?”

She straddled him and kissed him passionately. He pulled her even closer to his chest to deepen the kiss. When she pulled away, Hannah put her palms against Remus’s cheeks and smiled.

“Merry Christmas, baby.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was shortly before five when Hannah received the letter from Sirius. He invited her for a Christmas party at Grimmauld Place and was hoping she’d come. She tried to think of some good reason why she couldn’t make it but then thought better of it. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad? After all, she could just get drunk with Sirius and hear his stories of his youth right after his graduation. There would be Arthur and Molly with their children so it would be loud and home-y. There would be Harry, who she really adored.

But there would also be him…

“Hi darling,” she heard someone walk in her office and speak. She looked up and saw Tony dressed in his outer robes, a briefcase in one hand, the other resting casually in the pocket of his pants. “Ready to go?”

Hannah shoved the letter to the top drawer of her desk and nodded. She put on her robes, took her bag and headed towards the door. She pecked a kiss on Tony’s cheek and grabbed his hand. She locked her office behind them and they both went to one of the many fireplaces. Quickly they disappeared in green flames and a moment later they stood in the living room in their house.

She took off her robes and went to the kitchen straight away to make the dinner, while Tony went upstairs to finish his work.

Hannah opened a bottle of red wine and poured herself a glass. While the dinner was getting ready, she set the table and sat on the high stool and sipped on her alcohol. She took a deep breath and tried to calm her thoughts as the memory of a certain werewolf popped in her head. She tried really hard to push those thoughts away but the more she fought, the more often she ended up thinking of him and of everything they had.

She saw Remus on several occasions after their breakup, mostly because of Sirius who she kept in touch with. Whenever she visited Sirius, Remus was there, always so stupid with his polite and handsome smile, offering her longing stares. She was still angry with him and tried to hate him, but one look into his eyes made her knees go weak. She hated herself for still feeling this way about him. She was trying to fight those feelings, after all he was the one who ended things between them, he broke her heart, he deserved to be hated by her. It’s been over a year, but she still didn’t get over it.

_“You don’t mean this,” Hannah whispered, as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. She was sitting on her bed and was fidgeting with her fingers, not knowing what to do with herself. Remus was standing in front of her, his hands in his hair, fingers running through his greying hair. He was still talking, but she didn’t register any words. She just couldn’t believe what he was saying. After over a year of being together suddenly, he decided to break up with her. “You’re lying.”_

_“No, I’m not,” Remus said seriously, and this made her look at him. She tried so hard to see something that would assure her that he was indeed lying. But he was standing there without any emotion written on his face. He closed his eyes and sighed. “Look, Hannah… You just have to understand it. We shouldn’t be together anymore.”_

_“I’ve heard you the first time,” Hannah tried to sound firmer. She was starting to feel angry with him and this whole conversation that didn’t make any sense to her. “But no, I’m sorry. I certainly do not understand. You can’t just break up with me after all we’ve been through.”_

_Remus took a step closer to the bed and reached to grab Hannah’s hands but stopped himself. He sighed once more and cleared his throat._

_“I’m really sorry, Hannah. But it will be for the best.”_

_“The best for who? Clearly not me,” she sniped and stood up from the bed. “You think you’re trying to protect me from some imaginary danger by breaking up with me. Well, let me tell you, Remus, it’s not going to work. I’m not buying that bullshit. I know you love me, and I know that you don’t want to break up with me. You can’t protect me by choosing to leave me, you know? So, unless it was all just a lie and you don’t really feel that way about me, just shut up and kiss me.”_

_Remus closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to calm himself. He was trying really hard not to break his character, while all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and kiss her passionately and promise her, he would never leave her. He wanted to undress her, lay her on the bed and kiss every inch of her naked body, whisper sweet nothings in her ear and make sure she knows just how much she loves him. But he knew he couldn’t do that. He put her in danger for too long now and just couldn’t bear it, not anymore. She would be happier and much safer without him. He just had to make sure she knew that. He needed to make her hate him, so he could protect her._

_“Well, it was,” Remus whispered, not being able to speak those words more confidently. He tried not to look in her eyes because he was sure that would break him. “It was just a lie.”_

Lost in her thought, Hannah hasn’t noticed Tony walking in the kitchen. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his body as he kissed her neck. She closed her eyes and hummed, trying to make the tears go away. Tony turned her around and now she was facing him. He leaned in and kissed her on her lips and at first, she didn’t kiss him back, as she was still thinking of Remus.

“Dinner,” she said and stepped out of his embrace. They sat at the table and ate as Tony was telling her of his new boss at the Ministry. Hannah tried to listen to him carefully, but she kept on going back to that day in her mind. The vision of Remus was so real now as if he was sitting there by the table with her and Tony. “Sirius invited us for the Christmas party at his place.”

“Cool,” Tony simply added, and they finished the dinner in silence. After she washed the dishes and took a long bath, she went to their bedroom to find Tony reading the book. He smiled at her and she snuggled against his chest. “I’ll be working on Friday, but I promise to get to Sirius as soon as possible, alright?”

“Yeah, sure,” Hannah yawned and turned her back to him and fell asleep.

***

Hannah decided to look the best, just in case he would really be there. She chose the perfect dress for the occasion, the one with a deep cut that made her cleavage look bigger and fuller. The dress short enough to give some ideas but not too short to receive some comments from Molly. She put on some make up and used her favorite perfume. Hannah checked herself in a mirror and winked at herself, trying to make herself more confident about the whole situation. At this point she really hoped Tony would join her sooner than later, he always made Remus step back. Whenever she visited Grimmauld Place with her boyfriend, Remus would disappear in his room or not speak to her at all.

A little after seven she disapparated and found herself on the dark street. She stepped to the light and headed towards the door. She knocked and waited for Sirius to open them. As the door opened, she noticed Hermione, who was smiling at her warmly.

“Hi there, Hermione,” said Hannah, as she stepped inside the house. “You look great! Everything’s good at Hogwarts, I hope?”

“Yes, we have some homework for the break, but I think I’ll be done by tomorrow,” Hermione said as she led Hannah to the kitchen where everyone was sitting by the table.

She said hello to the kids, Molly and Arthur and spotted Sirius talking to Bill and Fleur. When he noticed her, his eyes and widened, as he took her in. Hannah blushed slightly and stepped closer to the three of them.

“Wow, Hannah,” Sirius groaned and kissed her cheek. She could already smell firewhisky in his breath. She took a glass from his hand and emptied it with a wicked smile. “Wait ‘till Moony sees you…”

“He’s here?” Hannah tried to sound calm, but her heart skipped a beat at the mention of Remus.

“Not yet. But he and Tonks should be back any minute.”

“Tonks?” Hanna asked but Sirius didn’t get to explain when she heard a _click!_ and Remus and Tonks apparated in front of them. Hannah froze in her place and blushed furiously when her eyes met Remus’s blue ones. “Hello,” she murmured and turned around to join Hermione and Ginny in their conversation.

She tried not to steal a glance at Remus, but she could feel his eyes on her wherever she moved. Hannah tried to focus on her conversation with Molly about her usual Christmas at the Burrow, she asked some polite questions, but after a while she totally blanked. All she could think of was Remus being in the same room as she.

And Tonks.

She could see a young woman with purple hair who was leaning against Remus’s arm as they talked with Sirius. Apparently, Sirius said something funny because Tonks giggled and squeezed Lupin’s shoulder. He wasn’t laughing, though. His eyes were wandering around the room, as if he was looking for something. He must have found it when his eyes laid on her again because she could see the sparks in them. She couldn’t help but blush but was trying really hard to hide her reaction to him.

“I have to step outside,” Hannah excused herself and left the kitchen. She went upstairs to the library where she could be alone for some time to gather her thoughts.

Maybe she should just leave, go back home and wait for Tony. And speaking of Tony, where the hell was he? Whenever they visited Sirius, Tony would make an excuse to not make it on time. Usually she didn’t mind him being late, but it was beginning to be frustrating that they were together but actually apart as he spent all days long at work. She worked at the Ministry now, as well and worked usual eight hours.

As she expected, Remus quickly occupied her thoughts too. He was looking really handsome today, wearing a neat black suit. There was the time when she used to stare at him in his white shirt with rolled up sleeves. She loved his muscled arms and the way his veins were showing on his forearms. And she loved when he had some of the upper buttons undone to show a bit of his chest.

She was so lost in her thought that she didn’t notice anyone coming.

“Where’s your boyfriend?” Remus asked casually, his hands in the pockets, leaning against the doorframe. Hannah shot an angry look at him and stood up from the couch. She wanted to be alone and yet he had to be the one to find her here.

_I shouldn’t be alone with him. That’s too dangerous._

“He had to stay at work,” Hannah said, shrugging. “But he should be here any minute now.”

Remus just nodded and stepped closer to her. Instinctively, Hannah stepped back but was trapped between the shelf of books. Now he was standing right before her, a small smile covering his face. She tried to calm her breath, but her heart started beating so much faster. He could probably hear it, as his smile deepened. He played with a strand of her hair before he pulled it behind her ear. His palm found her cheek and his fingertips brushed so close her lips, she sighed.

“What are you doing?” she asked, barely whispering afraid her voice would betray her.

“I’m going to kiss you,” he simply said and leaned in, but Hannah shook her head.

“Oh no, you’re not,” she tried to say firmly, but her voice broke. “You don’t get to break my heart and then kiss me.”

“What if I apologized really nicely?”

“I don’t care,” Hannah said and put her hands on his chest to push him away but instead he grabbed her wrists and pulled her even closer to him. “I’m with Tony now. And apparently, you’re with someone too, so…”

“Tonks?” he chuckled and shook his head. “You think I’m seeing Tonks?”

“You’re not?” she frowned.

“No, of course not!” Remus laughed and let go of her wrists. Once again, his fingers touched her cheek and caressed it. Hannah couldn’t help it she nuzzled against his warm palm and closed her eyes. “I’m sure Tonks is a nice girl, but she’s not my type. I have my type standing right in front of me.”

Hannah could swear her heart was about to rip through her chest any minute now. She wished she didn’t react the way she did, she really wanted to resist him. But how could she when one of his hand was on her cheek and the other was playing with a strap of her dress. With her eyes still closed, she suddenly felt his lips on her neck, and she whimpered. She actually whimpered. She scowled herself for being so weak but couldn’t help but tilting her head to give him a better access.

Lupin started pressing his lips against her collarbones and as low as her dress would allow him. His hand left her cheek and she could feel him reaching for his wand. He whispered something and she heard the door slammed closed. Then he dropped his wand on the floor and now both of his palms were reaching for the straps of her dress and lowering them to uncover her bra.

“Remus,” she moaned as he started fondling her breasts. She rested her head against the bookshelf and ran her fingers through his hair. Suddenly, she felt his tongue against one of her nipples. “Fuck…”

His arms snaked around her waist and led them to the couch. She laid down and looked at him and smiled. He was smiling too but he also searched for the further permission in her eyes. And when she gave him a small smile, he leaned in and finally kissed her on her lips.

***

Hannah got dressed quickly as Remus was still sitting on the couch and watching her.

“This shouldn’t have happened,” she said firmly. “I’m in a relationship. And you – you broke my heart you were the one who ended things between us and now… Stop staring at me like that!”

“Look Hannah,” Remus was standing now as well. He started buttoning his shirt up and pulled it in his pants. “I know I hurt you. I didn’t mean to do this tonight, but when I saw you… Gods, you’re breathtaking.”

“But that doesn’t change the fact…”

“I know, you’re with someone,” he sighed. “I’ve realized what I’d done. And I know it was a mistake. And believe me when I say this, from now on I will do everything I can to prove you how sorry I am, how much I regret it and how much I want you back.”

Hannah thought about it for a minute. She was trying really hard to fight those feelings, but suddenly her walls were down, she was tired of fighting it anymore really. She stepped closer to him and tiptoed to kiss him on his lips.

“You and I are going to sit and talk about it,” she said, squeezing his hand. “Right now, we have to go back to the room and pretend like nothing happened. But we will have to talk this through because you have to know how much I’m giving up here. I’m walking away from someone… from someone I love. You have to know that you can’t hurt me anymore. Because if you do, I will not make it. The last time you broke my heart, it almost killed me. If you do it again, I swear I won’t make it.”

She could see tears in his eyes. He placed a kiss on her forehead and pulled her into his arms.

“I promise you, Hannah,” he whispered to her ear. “I will never intentionally hurt you. I swear I’ll do anything to make it work.”

“Good. Because I still like you a little,” she smiled at him.

“Just a little?” he winked but she didn’t answer. She was already by the door, leaving the library. She turned around to face him before stepping out and the smile she gave him, made him hopeful. “Hey Hannah?”

“Yes, Remus?”

“Merry Christmas, baby.”


	3. Chapter 3

Hannah has woken up to the sound of something rambling in the kitchen. She noticed the other side of the bed was empty and she scrunched her nose, as she smelled something burning. She quickly threw a shirt on her naked body and ran out from the bedroom and downstairs to the kitchen.

She heard Remus cursing under his nose and throwing something to the trash. She giggled and leaned against the doorframe. She watched him for a few minutes without him realizing she was standing behind and watching him. When he turned around to place the pancakes on the plates, he saw her and jumped in surprise.

“How long have you been standing there?” he asked, furrowing his brow. Her smiled widened and she stepped closer, giving him a small peck on the lips. “Is that – Is that my shirt?”

Hannah only nodded and bit her bottom lip innocently. He groaned quietly and put his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer against his bare chest and hid his face in the crook of her neck. She hummed and ran her fingers through his hair, kissing his head.

“I wanted to make you breakfast in bed,” he explained when they pulled apart. “I had this whole thing planned, but I honestly I didn’t know how shitty of a cook I was.”

Hannah grinned and kissed his cheek and sat on the high stool. Remus placed the plate of pancakes with a maple sirup and a steaming mug of black coffee. She thanked him and started eating.

“Oh my God, Remus. It’s delicious,” Hannah said with her mouth full and Remus chuckled, brushing some of the sirup from her face.

They both cleaned the kitchen after breakfast and got dressed. It was Christmas Eve and they were attending the annual Christmas party at Grimmauld Place. Hannah hid herself in the bedroom to wrap a present for Remus, so he didn’t know what it was.

Half past seven in the evening Hannah was dressed up and putting on her jewellery when Lupin stepped in the bedroom with a smile.

“You look beautiful in this dress,” he commented, snaking his arms around her waist and planting a few kisses on the back of her neck. Hannah hummed and rested her heard against his shoulder. They swayed for a minute to no music and then Hannah turned in Lupin’s arms to face him. She put her arms behind his neck and pulled him towards her and their lips touched. “You think we can be late for the party?”

She giggled.

“Everyone will know why we’re late,” she replied, kissing his cheek. “I don’t want Molly to look at me like at some horny teenager.”

“Well, you make me feel like a horny teenager,” Remus answered, shrugging and Hannah laughed out loud. “But I really like you in this dress. I love you in red, you know?”

“And here I thought you hated it,” Hannah said and smirked. “Because whenever I’m wearing a red dress, it either ends up on the floor or torn to pieces.”

“I just like it more on the floor,” Lupin said simply and started working on the zipper on her back. “We still have some time.”

“How about this,” Hannah pushed him away a little, but he was still holding her waist. “We go to the party now, but when we go back, I’ll let you do with the dress whatever you want. I’ll be all yours.”

“You’re already mine.”

“Well, that’s true,” Hannah grinned. “But here I’ll be all yours and naked. And very, very loud.”

Remus pretended like he needed to think this through, which made Hannah only laugh more. He helped her zipping her dress up, but he kissed her passionately, so she was left with her knees going weak. She fixed her makeup and went down the stairs to the living room where Lupin was waiting for her so they could use the Floo powder.

But when she was at the bottom of the stairs, she noticed tens of lit candles in the living room. She frowned, stepping closer to where Lupin was standing. He was smiling at her but looking rather nervous.

“Remus? What’s going on?” Hannah asked, confused. “Are we not attending the Christmas party?”

“Yes, we are,” Lupin answered quietly, his voice shaking. “We’re going to be late, but I had to do this now.”

Hannah looked around and noticed she was standing on red rose petals. Her breath quickened and her heart started beating furiously.

“Hannah, I can’t even describe with words how much I am in love with you,” Remus said, stepping a little closer to her. Hannah felt the tears coming to her eyes. “You make me so happy that I forget all mu sorrows. I feel like I’ve known you my entire life. When I’m not with you it’s like my life is missing the most important piece that makes me whole. And now I know that I don’t ever want or plan to be without you.”

He reached for his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box, which made Hannah gasp for air. She couldn’t control her tears they were now streaming down her face and she knew she would have to fix her make up yet again. Lupin opened the box, as he got on one knee and looked up at her with a wishful smile.

“Hannah Amelia Walters, will you marry me?”

Hannah also kneeled in front of him and nodded her head, afraid her voice would betray her. Remus put a beautiful silver ring on her finger and kissed her fiercely. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer to her chest, sobbing into his lips.

“Is that a yes?” he asked, smiling against her lips and they both laughed.

“Yes,” she whispered and kissed his lips. “Yes. Yes. Yes.”

Remus took her in his arms and brought her to the bedroom. They arrived even later to the party then they originally planned. When they announced the good news, everyone congratulated and hugged them, toasting to them and the real celebration began.

Late in the night as some of the guests were ready to head home, Remus and Hannah stayed in the room slowly swaying to the soft music. Hannah buried her face in the crook of Lupin’s neck, and he kissed her on the top of her head.

“Merry Christmas, baby,” he whispered and apparated them back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Christmas is coming so I decided to pop up and throw something about Christmas time in wizarding world. Remus Lupin is my all time favorite character and I've literally just read all the fanfics there are about him and I'm a bit obsessed. So anyway, I'm planning on 3 Christmas stories that have completely nothing in common with J.K. Rowling's books. I only use the characters and the universe, maybe some of the storyline. I really hope you liked the first part. If so, please comment so I know I should go on with more. I'll really try to update the next chapters soon so the last one gets published on Christmas Day, but I can't promise anything.  
> Anyway, I wish you all Merry Christmas!


End file.
